


One shots

by JustARandomWriter



Category: Women's soccer
Genre: CanWNT, F/F, F/M, NWSL, UCLA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomWriter/pseuds/JustARandomWriter
Summary: Just some prompt about our favorite soccer players.





	1. Chapter 1

Jessie walked inside her favorite cafe when a tall blond haired girl with warm brown eyes offered Jessie a smile shouting from behind the counter."Hey Jess, the usual?"

This has become a normal routine for Jessie Fleming before each home game. Jessie return the smile to Jane and nods her head as she hand the barista a crisp five dollar bill. 

"Yes please and keep the change." said Jessie, Jane slips the change in a tin box and hand Jessie her drink. " Cheers Jane."

Jessie took a sip of her drink as she scanned around the cafe, looking for an empty table. Her smile stretch once she found one by the window on the far end of the cafe. Striding her way over the empty table she mumbled a couple of 'Sorry' as she bumped onto shoulders of other customers. 

Jessie climbed on her chair, as she set her coffee down she flipped through her textbook. Her palm pressed to against her cheek as she continued reading the paragraph she had left off.

"Surprise to see you up this early Fleming." said a voice.

Jessie looked up from her textbook, raising an eyebrow as she glance over to the owner of the voice. A brown haired girl with bright blue eyes stood by Jessie's table with a grins.

" I like the morning," said Jessie with a chuckles, nodding her head toward the empty chair before shutting her textbook." It's peaceful and my teammates prefer sleep so I get some time for myself."

"And you spend your spare time doing homework?" Meghan Healy accepted the invitation and climb on the chair, her hand nursing a cup of coffee. 

Jessie shrugs her shoulder, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as glanced over to Meghan." I guess I'm trying to make sure I keep my option open if I don't make it to the NWSL."

Meghan scoffed at the Canadian." You're kidding right? You're one of the best player in college at the moment. Believe me you'll drafted. 

"I think Mallory will get drafted before me."

Meghan rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her coffee. Using the back of her hand to wipe her mouth." I beg to differ. " Meghan scan the cafe before looking back at Jessie with a raised eyebrow. "speaking of Pugh, where's your partner in crime?"

"With the rest of my teammates sleeping."

"Ah," Meghan nodded her head." She's a great player as well, if you two get drafted onto the same team you two will be unstoppable."

"Yeah we do play well together. But it's more fun when we play against each other. " said Jessie with a nods." But together great chemistry."

Meghan looked at Jessie with a wicked smile, which Jessie spotted immediately. "What?" she exclaims.

"What are you sure we're still talking about soccer?" 

Jessie's eyes snapped up and looked Meghan straight in the eyes. "Of course I am. What else would I be talking about?"

"Look Jessie I'm pretty sure you're not that blind. There's something going on between You and Pugh."

Jessie open her mouth ready to deny it but Meghan interrupted before Jessie could say anything back." She like you back, you know that right? Everyone see the way you guys look at each other, or how the hugs linger longer than it should when one of you score."

Jessie rubs the side of her face, letting out a sigh as she glanced up to meet Meghan's gazed. " that obvious huh?"

Meghan nodded her head slowly, offering the girl a small smiles.

"Oh god," Jessie let out a soft groan, running her fingers through her messy hair. "I though I had all under control."

"Hey it's okay."

"No it's not, I came to UCLA to play soccer and get an education not to crush on my teammate." said Jessie.

"Love happen unexpectedly." 

Jessie let out a short laugh, shaking her head." It's just a crush Meghan, but still it had to happen now?"

"Like I said unexpectedly." Meghan said as she take another sip of the coffee the two girls has abandon. 

" And my teammates won't drop it. Every chance they get they always try to convince me to tell Mallory how I feel. It's not easy and i wish they can just see it from my perspective and understand that its not that simple."

"Don't listen to your teammates. You'll tell her when you think it's the right time." said Meghan, Jessie nodded her head slowly before looking back at Meghan hopefully.

"How will I know it's the right time?"

"You'll know."

Jessie smiles at Meghan and nods her head once more, she opened her mouth ready to said something when her phone cut her off. She slide her hand inside her pocket and peek at the screen and saw Mallory smiling at her on the screen. She glanced back at Meghan and offered the girl an apologetic smile before excusing herself away from the table

"Hey what's up?"

"Hey, where are you? I woke up and you weren't here?" said Mallory groggily, Jessie couldn't help but to rolled her eyes at the American. Of course she just woke up, Mallory was one of the most hardest person to wake up. 

"Yeah i went out to get some coffee. I'll be back soon." 

"Okay, I'll see you soon Fleming. Oh hey, Jess can you bring me- " said Mallory, Jessie hung up the phone so fast that she didn't hear Mallory next sentence. Shoving the phone back inside her pocket she walks back to the table. 

"Sorry it was Mal," 

"Hey don't worry. " said Meghan raising her hands. She glanced down at her watch . " I gotta get going, early practice."

"Oh this early?" asked Jessie as both of the girls slide out of their chairs, walking over to the trash can and tossed their cup away before making their way over to the door. 

"Well if we want to break your record we're going to have to train twice as much as you guys." said Meghan with a grins as she pushed the door open. 

"In your dream." Jessie walks past the Pepperdine player with a grins.

"You never know. " shutting the door behind her Meghan walks away from the Canadian but spun around to face her once more. " Hey, don't forget my advice, take your time. There's no need for the rush."

"Thanks Meghan."


	2. Kelley/ Sam

"I'm soo bored."

Sam glanced at Kelley for a moment and went back on reading the book that lay on her lap.

"Samantha May Kerr are you ignoring me!" 

Sam kept reading her book. She knew that Kelley was going to continued bothering the young Australian player but Sam wasn't in the mood to deal with one of Kelley wacky idea. 

"Sammy, come on." whined Kelley, tossing a pillow at her teammate with a pouty face. " I'm going to die out of boredness."

Sam knuckles turned white from how tightly she was holding her book. Shutting her book she snapped her head toward Kelley." Kelley, it's almost eleven o'clock at night. There's no store open and nothing on tv."

Kelley suddenly stood up from her seat, her lips stretching to a wide grins as she clapped her hands excitedly." “Let’s buy a crap ton of candy for halloween”

Sam couldn't help but to raised an eyebrow at the freckled face girl. Sometime she wonder how people think Kelley is the mature one between the duo. 

"Kelley it's September and we don’t ever hand out candy though?”

“Yeah but halloween is the time for developing cavities and diabetes” stated Kelley, she walks over to the counter to grabs her keys, as she walks past the couch she smack Sam on the back of her head." come on, we can buy extra and eat it when we get home."

"Christie is going to kill me once she find out I'm letting you eat candy past your bedtime." Sam slipped on her sandal and stood up from her spot on the armchair, walking past Kelley and to the car.

"For the last time I don't have a bedtime!"

After a few sing along and arguing about Christie setting a bed time for Kelley they finally arrived at Walmart. Luckily it didn't take long to find a parking spot. As soon as Sam park the car Kelley climbed out of the car and skipped toward the building, which cause Sam to rolls her eyes at her teammate.

Sam grabs a cart knowing that Kelley wasn't going to grabs just two bags of candy. Without a warning Kelley jumped inside the cart. Sam didn't say anything but rolls her eyes as she pushed Kelley inside Walmart.

Kelley was standing on the cart, one foot on the edge of the car as the other one tuck inside, her arm outstretched holding a pool noddle as she guide Sam to the candy aisle. 

"Kelley, sit down. People are staring." Hissed Sam as they strode past the kids clothes. People were indeed staring at the two soccer player as they walks past them. A couple of them has cover their mouth, muffling their laughter and others judging them with their glared.

" Let them stared." said Kelley, waving her hand dismissively. She climbed out of the cart once they reached the candy aisle and scammed around the shelf, her eyes fills with excitement and her smiles bigger than ever. " I'm in heaven."

"You're such a drama queen." Muttered Sam, shaking her head as she followed Kelley, dragging the cart behind her. 

Kelley began tossing candy into the cart over her shoulder. Sam wonder if Kelley was actually reading the label on the bag or if she was picking candy. " Shut up, you know I'm the best thing that every happen to you."

"Whatever."

The last bag of candy hit Sam on the chest, luckily Sam was able to catch the candy bag before it hit the floor, aimlessly tossing it inside the cart she glanced over Kelley." Are you done?"

"Yes I am." Kelley nodded her head happily. Even though she looked childish Sam couldn't help but to smile seeing how happy her best friend was seeing all these candy. " Are you sure you don't want to pick any?"

"Naw, we like the same candy. " said Sam as she twirl the cart around and walks out of the aisle, Kelley following behind her. 

They reached the front of the Walmart and scanned around for an register, even though it was near to midnight it amaze Sam of the many people who were still shopping at Walmart. She shook her head as she noticed that they were only two lines and they were near the women clothes section. 

"Unbelievable." muttered Sam as she pushed the cart behind a blond haired men, wearing pajamas bottom and a grey t-shirt. "Walmart always does this shit. They have so many employers but only have one cashier."

"No worries Sammy, we'll be out soon." Kelley leaned forward to grabs a bag of snickers and open the bag, she offered the bag to Sam." Candy?"

" Kelley you couldn't wait?" 

"No."

Sam rolled her eyes but reached inside the bag to grabs one of the mini snicker bar, ripping open the wrapped she took a bite as they wait for the line to move. It took a a couple of random conversations and a phone call from Christie asking why Kelley wasn't at home sleeping until they reached the cashier. The cashier was clearly tired and took her time to ring up all the candy, Kelley pushed past Sam and swipe her card on the machine. Once grabbing the receipt the two girls grabs her bag and walks out of the store. 

"This was actually fun Kells, thanks."

"I told you. Now let's get home and eat some candy before Cap scream at us again." Unlocking the car Kelley walks over to the trunk and dumped the bags on the door before shutting the trunk. 

"She scream at you." Sam corrected Kelley as she walks around the car pulling the door open and climbed inside. " You do know we gotta save a couple of bags for hallowed right?"

"We'll see if I'm in the mood to share the candy with the kids."

Sam rolls her eyes and turned the radio on as Kelley back out of the parking spot and drive away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got this idea from a prompt. If anybody know any good Tumblr prompt account or something please let me know and hopefully you enjoy this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this from a prompt and since I found a bit of internet connection I decide to post this. Hopefully you enjoy it. Didn't had time to check it over so all mistake are mine.

"Kerr tell me when was the last time you went on a date?" 

"You're joking right?" said Nikki, before Sam could answer. Sam, who just walks out of her room and made over to the kitchen when she was hit with the door question. Walking over to the kitchen counter she made sure to smack Kelley behind her head for her rude respond before settling down on one of the stool. 

Good morning to you too Nikki." said Sam in a tired voice, completely ignoring the glared Kelley was giving her as she stole the mug from Nikki's hands. 

"I'm being serious Samantha." said Kelley as she pour a new cup for Nikki, four pairs of eyes stared down at Sam as they wait for her answer. Sam merely shrugs her shoulder as she take a sip of her coffee. 

"Uh, I don't know guys, it been a while. "Kelley eyes widened as she spit out the bit of coffee that was in her mouth, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she look at Sam, who shifted against her seat, clearly uncomfortable with the topic of dating.

"Wait that Brad guy was the last guy you dated?"

Yes." said Sam uncertainly, her cheek burning in embarrassment as she lowered her gazed to the counter.

"Sam I know a guy, and he's great and seem perfect for you." said Nikki excitedly. She has seem to completely drop the fact that she found out that Sam last date was years ago. 

"Nikki Im not going out with that cute referee that you met last time we play Portland." said Sam pointedly, she shifted her gazed over to her freckles friends adding quickly she jabbed her thumb toward Kelley "Nor going out with your cousin."

" So you think he's cute huh?"

"Not the point!"

Nikki waved her hand dismissively with a grins.

"No family member. He's great I promise."Nikki skipped over to Sam, clutching her by the elbow looking at her with a pouty expression, Please, please Sam just one date."

Sam let out a sigh and nods her head. She couldn't say no to Nikki or Kelley, her soft hazel eyes was staring at her with a big smiles. "Okay fine, one date."

Yes! You won't regret this Sam." Squeal Nikki as she raised her hand to give Kelley a high five before Kelley swung her arm around Sam's neck." And if he try anything I'll send Kling to kick his ass."

"Good choice." said Sam with a chuckles as she stood up from her stool after gulping down the last remain of her coffee. Walking over to the sink she strode past the two girls." Okay I'm leaving."

Kelley and Nikki sat up quickly from their chair grabbing Sam's shoulder." Oh you're not going anywhere. we gotta go find you an outfit."

Not bothering arguing with them she let out a loud groans and follow Nikki and Kelley out of their house.

The remain of the day went fairly good. The three roommates spend the whole day exploring downtown and grabs lunch. By the time they have return home with bags full of grocery and a new outfit. Kelley has already plan out Sam wardrobe for her date.

" Go get ready and I'll put the grocery away. * Kelley said as she dumped the bags onto the counter, spinning around she shoo Sam away before she had a chance to pull an item out of the bag." Go!"

"But"

"No buts, Nikki and I will put away the groceries you get change."

"Guys it's only five o'clock, it's still early." 

"No, no, and no. " said Kelley shaking her head, she grabs Sam by the wrist and led her to the entrance of her room." You need to look perfect for tonight. Because if you don't get laid this plan is going to be ruined."

Sam rolls her eyes and walks inside her room, shutting the door before noticing Kelley smirking at Nikki.

After all the groceries were put away Kelley told Nikki she was going to check up on Sam, Nikki was now balling the bags into little balls before tying them up. Putting them away she leaned against the counter, staring at Sam's door. She wanted Sam to be happy but she didn't know how she felt about Sam going on a date with some guy. she's fully aware of the crush she has develop toward her teammate but didn't realize it was more than a harmless crush until she felt her stomach drop. 

Nikki dropped her gazed when she felt Brooklyn head nudging her leg. She smiles toward her dog and reached down to pet her head. 

"Ladies and Nikki" Shouted Kelley as she walks out of the room with her arms outstretched. " I present you the new and improve Samantha Kerr."

"You're an idiot." muttered Sam as she pushed Kelley out of the way as she strode out of the room. Nikki eyes widened at the sight of the Australian.

Sam was wearing a beautiful red dress with matching heels, her hair was down and she was spotted with light makeup, it wasn't much but enough for Nikki heart to start racing. 

" Who got two thumbs and is going to get laid tonight?" Kelley jabs her thumbs toward Sam:" This chick."

"You look great Sam." Nikki eyes never left Sam, she walks over to the two girls and give them a broad smiles. " honestly."

"Thank you," said Sam softly, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. The smiles grew bigger for both girls as they continued staring at each other. Kelley clear her throat, reminding both of them of her existence.

"Do you two need a moment?" said Kelley, shifting her eyes to Sam and Nikki." I can leave."

Nikki and Sam turned to each other and said together," No!"

There was a soft knock making the three girls turned to face the door, Without a warning Kelley took Sam by the elbow and tugged her toward the door. 

"Im coming, I'm coming." muttered Sam after nearly tripping as she try to catch up with Kelley. She immediately try to muster the biggest smile she could as Kelley open the door.

A middle aged guy walks stepped inside the house and Sam eyes widened slightly. He was handsome with jet black messy hair and blue eyes behind glasses. He gave Sam a nervous smiles." You must be Samantha. I'm Scott."

"Just Sam, please." Sam returning the smiles back, Scott nodded his head, his smiles growing a bit exposing nearly perfect teeth.

"Just Sam, got it." 

Sam accept Scott elbow as they both said their goodbye to Nikki and Sam before walking away.

"She's growing up too fast."

"Shut up."

Kelley walks away laughing, Nikki laugh was cut short once she realize that she was by herself. She leaned back against the wall, glancing over to the door.

It only been an hour since Sam has left for her date, Nikki was seated on the nearest armchair by the door, glancing over to the door every few minutes or when she hear little noises, thinking it was the door. Kelley walks out of the room and was making her way toward the kitchen when she noticed Nikki, tilting her head she sneak her way toward her teammate and poke her on the back of her neck, making the blond haired girl jumped from her seat.

"Seriously Kelley? Grow up." said Nikki, slapping Kelley's hand away. Kelley raised an eyebrow as she took a seat next to Nikki.

"Says the one who's watching the door like a dad. You do know that's Sam job right?" 

"Whatever." mumbled Nikki, not tearing her eyes away from the door. Kelley shifted against her seat, leaning close to Nikki. 

"Nikki If this was bothering you so much I would have never set Sam up with Scott." 

Nikki glanced over to Kelley, noticing the freckle face girl face soften, Nikki let out a sigh and nods her head.

"I know," Nikki place her palm against her cheek, while her other hand play with a thread on the bottom of her T-shirt." I didn't think it was going to bother me at all."

"You're going to have tell her eventually, I mean you live with her." said Kelley, placing her hand on top of Nikki's and give it a light squeeze." Crushing on your teammate could be a nightmare but it can also be the greatest feeling in the world once you find out there's a chance."

"You think I should tell her tonight?"

"You tell her when you think you're ready." Pulling her hand away, Kelley stood up from her seat and walks away, with a raised eyebrow Nikki turned her head to looks at Kelley, her body turned slightly.

"That can take years!"

"Don't wait till the last minute of Sam's and Scott wedding day."

"Screw you Kelley! "

"No thank you!"

Nikki and Kelley shared a laugh as Kelley walks over to the kitchen to grabs Brooklyn leash.

\--

Hours later Sam slowly pushed the door open, before sliding inside the house, clutching the doorknob she slowly shut the door and walks toward her rooms when she saw a dark figured seated on the armchair.

"How was the date?"

It was Nikki. Sam drops her heels to the floor and walks over to the living room, plopping down on the couch.

"It was good, " Sam nodded her head. Setting her leg on top of her knee as she began to massage her foot." Never wearing high heels again though."

"Killer aren't they?" 

"The absolute worse." said Sam, letting out a soft groan as she dig her thumb further against her skin." Yeah, Scott took me out to eat and then we just walks around the park."

"Kelley will be happy to hear you two hit it off." Said Nikki, nodding her head slowly as she try to shield her frown.

"Yeah but I don't think it will work out. He kept talking about his best friend. I think he's crushing on her."

Nikki offered a sad smile. " I'm sorry to hear that Sam."

"It's okay, maybe I was meant to be alone." said Sam with a shrugs. her face immediately change as Brooklyn made her way over the two girls, resting her head against Sam's leg." Alone with this pretty little thing, yes you are."

Brooklyn responded with a lick on Sam's nose.

"You'll find someone."

"Think so?" Nikki nodded her head. 

Yeah, Not now. If we’re still single when we’re 30, let’s get married.” 

"Who says I want to marry you?" Sam raised an eyebrow but Nikki quickly noticed the teasing smiles." You got yourself a deal.” 

They shook on it and Nikki smiled, now she gotta make sure she was going to stay single until she was 30.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said before I'm terrible with the titles and summaries. This was out of complete boredness since I'm going to be dealing with the hurricane. Hopefully you enjoy it.


End file.
